


Sharpe

by Stowaway



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html">Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge</a>. 100 words exactly.</p></blockquote>





	Sharpe

“Bloody hell, Harper. Did you see that?”

“I did, Mr. Sharpe, but I don’t believe my eyes, so I don’t.”

“Harris, did you see it?”

“I did, sir. He dashed right into that troop of cuirassiers, killed the French colonel and got clean away. But how? I am sure he was wounded. Dan, your eye’s the best – what did you see?”

“Oh aye, he were wounded. That captain run ‘im right through the ‘eart. I seen it. Took summat off the colonel. Gold, it were.”

“The oddest thing, sir,” Harris said, “he looked like a pirate from a century ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html). 100 words exactly.


End file.
